


Christmas 1942 Weequahic

by Apag2



Category: The Plot Against America (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apag2/pseuds/Apag2
Summary: Set a month after the finale events of the show/book. As Christmas dawns, Alvin rethinks his decisions and goes back to see his family. They may be at a time of chaos, but that dosen't mean they can't have joy.
Relationships: Alvin Levin and Philip Levin, Alvin Levin and Sandy Levin, Alvin Levin/Minna(The Plot Against America), Herman Levin & Alvin Levin, Herman Levin/Elizabeth "Bess" Levin
Kudos: 1





	Christmas 1942 Weequahic

**Note:** I do not own "The Plot Against America", all rights go to Phillip Roth and HBO. This is just a fictional story I made by my love of the work. I made only a few changes, and balanced stuff between the show and book together. This is my first story so sorry if they're are some mistakes. Anyways enjoy.

~~~

**December 24, 1942**

Winter ranged throughout the city of Newark. Christmas was in the air. Many stores were clsoing as soon as possible. Many people were scruffling along to get to their destinations. Other's preparing their house's for their families to come over. The Jewish community itself, primarily in Weequahic, was celebrating the holidays. 

All the joy and happiness througout the city had calmed America's anxiety of their entry in the next war. 

It was only 18 days after Japan had bombed Pearl Harbour and America finally after 3 years declared war on It's greatest threat to the world. Charles Augustus Lindbergh had been confirmed dead by the remains of his burnt body of the crashed plane that he sailed over the atlantic and back. His Secretary of Interior, Henry Ford, was brutally beaten to death by an angry mob outside the state capital and Vice President Wheler was impeached, arrested and sentence to life in prison. The OAA was disabanded, many members losing their jobs and some put into prison while others were sued for their actions like Lionel Bengelsdorf, It's leader, whom after losing an overwelming majority of his Synagogue members, was pushed out of the public eye. As well as Bengelsdorf's wife, Evelyn. A once single and lonely woman, who became the face of the OAA and an opputunist for the Lindbergh administration, had offically became America's most hated woman, espically througout the entire Jewish community of Newark. All the surviving jews of Newark who were sent to Kentucky, praticaly to their deaths, had all come together to sue the Bengelsdorf's for their actions with help of the fedral government. The government had punished the Kentuckians who were responsible as well, but they were punishing **everybody** who took part in Lindbergh's hidden facist works. Rabbi Bengelsdorf and Evelyn would be forever pariaha's in their peoples eyes. Even in Evelyn's sister and her husband's family.

This was the news 23-year old Alvin Levin had heard from his friend Shushy Margulis days before riding up Newark in Weequahic when he only asked how the Levin's were doing. Other than Evelyn, the family was now trying to heal as they were taking care of orphan Seldon Wishnow. Seldon's aunt was tring to take care of him, but she was working later than usual with her busy life, so it would still be time that Seldon would be staying at the Levin's before his aunt could take custody of him. 

The country itself was in the process of healing from betrayl of it's own presidents. A famous hero, now turned anti-semite and Nazi asset. Lindbergh's death was nothing more than a blessing in disguise. 

Other than thinking about the world and his family's ordeal, Alvin was thinking about how Herman was spending Christmas. Maybe Seldon was still staying over. Or Monty was coming with Grandma. This finally brought back memories as Alvin was literally taking down a road to memory lane in the city he grew up. 

While growing up, Hannakau and Christmas were the best part of December. One, they were both part of the same holiday. And two, he got extra time to spend with his family before school would start up again. It was always Alvin, Sandy and Philip's favorite holiday of all as they would go out in the snow or enjoy the presents they got. Even as Alvin approaced Summit Avenue, he noticed the holidays were still in the air despite the chaos in the world. As Alvin got out of his car, he felt the breeze in the air. His leather jacket itself that he wrore was reminding him of december in Newark. Truthfully, Alvin didn't want to be here. He should be back in Philedelphia, with his new family. But even Minna knew it wouldn't help her newly husband. 

"I don't want you sulking like this, Alvin. You know like I do. Their your **Family** , and frankly, I don't really give a shit what papa say's, they are your family. If things don't go happy,,then come back quick before snow falls back here. But,,,if they do apologize,,,If,,your uncle Herman apologizes,,,then you should spend time there. Stay overnight if you have to,,,even stay during new years eve. I love you,,,I do,,,but you shouldn't be so idotic not to reach out for one last time." 

Minna may have been a bit of naive, but she wasn't stupid to see her love's homesickness every day since they left Newark. 

Alvin gave a long sigh before stepping out onto the street he grew up. After FDR was re-elected and all of Lindbergh's accomplices were thrown into jail or dead, half of their orginal neighbors started to come back one by one. Most would return after the holidays. But even still, It felt empty. But It wasn't the small amount of people outside or the freezing cold that made Alvin's body numb. It was the _fight._ The fight the last time he came here. He couldn't shake it off. Never, **never** , did Alvin ever lay a hand on his own uncle before. It was terrible. He knew what Herman would likely do If he saw him here. Kill him or offically disown him,again. Alvin just prayed Sandy and Philip forgave him.

He wanted this to be like they're christmas they alaways had. Reciting the torah before opening the gifts, laughing at little Phillie's reaction to his presents, Sandy getting a new notebook. When they went to Grandma's for Christmas the boys would play outside, even with Linda and Anette when they got bored, and all the cousins would build a snowman or use a sled to slide down the deep sheets of snow in the backyard before going back in for hot coco and christmas dinner. Listening to the tales of Hannakau and his Grandparent's story of life back in the Ukraine before the boys played again in the living room.

Things had changed since 1940, but the Levin's had still made the holidays special for themselves.

All up until now. 

Alvin finally mamanged to move his feet to the stairs into their house. It took him a moment before he managed to open the door that led into the apartment complex. he saw the first door on the left that would lead him to his family. It felt like a minute as he put his hand on the knob, feeling it unlocked, but Alvin still felt as if he couldn't enter. 

_'They hate me. Herman hates me. Monty hates me. Grandma probably hates me. No doubt Auntie Bess will throw my ass out like she did with her own sister after what I did to her husband. And Sandy,,,,god,Sandy,,,he might never speak to me,,,,or Phil-'_

Alvin couldn't even think of Philip. His little cousin and the youngest of the Levin clan. He wanted to hug him, wrestle him, tickle him and pet his head like a dog when they roomed together,,,but even the 10 year old would attack him or spit at his face if he saw him here. The boy he carried, snuggled and looked after was no longer that 7 year old wanting to see 'gracie' or be with his older brother and cousin's. Philip had probably had the worst of Lindbergh's regime towards him since the very beggining. Witnessing the hate, seeing his brother's rebellion turn to worse, witness his cousin's war experience at home, and feeling the shame he caused towards his friend now ward brother, Seldon.

Really, It was Evelyn's fault for shipping her own people towards hostile area's. But Philip knew he caused it as well. It was either his family or his friend's. And only god knows it would all end up the same, or worse. Alvin had nightmares of what would happen if they were sent to fucking Danville. They would be killed, burnt alive or hung. Alvin had nightmares of Philip screaming for help, for his cousin to save him. Alvin tried to reach out his hand to save him, but fell, and was forced to watch flames consume the boy as he cursed Sandy, Evelyn, Bengelsdorf, Uncle Monty and even Alvin before the explosion happened, then Alvin woke up with sweat covering his body or even sobbing as Minna got the towel and stayed with him as they tried to sleep again.

Sometimes he sobbed thinking that it did happen. That he was the only Levin left alive, and disgraced the family by being a gangster jew and thieve. His grandfather is rolling likely in his grave, as his parents probably are, for a bum he is. He knew that even if they were nightmares, it wasn't real to what happened to his family.

Some days after coming home from work or on a day off, Alvin would think of his cousin's, grandma and his uncles, thinking how they were feeling after eveything now that he was gone. He thought of Sandy and how he is doing after he found out whom his 'hero' truly was. Truthfully now Alvin couldn't blame Sandy. He was partly to blame for Sandy's rebllioness attitude towards his parents. He felt guilty Sandy even covered for him when they found out he got fired. Sandy chose his way of supporting Lindbergh till the riots, but Alvin planted the seed inside. He just wanted his cousin to be safe from the harm they both caused. He still had a chance that Sandy would forgive him.

But whenever he thought of Philip, only guilt followed.

After that night when Mr. Wishnow, Seldon's father had comitted suicide which cause Philip to become sick and in bed for 3-4 days, Alvin would stay by his side at night. Philip was asleep but Alvin would take in his hand and rub it comfortably, or even sleep right next to him. That night Alvin promised the asleep Philip he wouldn't hurt him again. If he had to take Uncle Monty's shitty job then fine. Anything to keep his family happy, anything to make them love each other. But it didn't. After he got fired, he imeddiately got his stuff and left, without saying good-bye. Philip didn't deserved to be left alone, but Alvin made a promise to the young boy, and he broke it. Of course this time Alvin didn't cause it, but he broke it. Because his past decision fucked him up. So he left behind his family knowing he was a failure. Not wanting to see Philip looking at him eyes of betrayl. 

Before he left, he kissed Philip's forehead, promising at least to be somebody, something in life, that Philip would try to look at for hope. In the end, Philip now looked at him with hate. 

That night he came back with Minna, he wanted everyone to be happy. To be with his family before offically starting his new life but instead he and Herman got into a fight and then literallly into a brawl. He remembered seeing their faces, and that he'll never be forgiven. If he just told them what he did, only them, then nothing bad would happen. But he let his temper go. 

And Sandy and Philip would may never speak to him again. But he had to at least try.

It seemed like hours until Alvin gained the strength in his arm and wrist to open the Levin's door.

As he did his best to quietly open the door, he heard faint noises. Alvin however was astonished at the decorations in the living room. There was a christmas tree filled with large ornaments. The star of David on the top. There was a Minorra at the glass table, where Alvin had fell when Herman threw him there. There were stockings with each of the son's names on it. This caused Alvin a bit of jealousy and numbness again. But he understood. Of course, why would there be a stocking for Herman's nephew who broke his jaw and teeth? 

No doubt after their fight did Herman throw out any belongings that reminded them of Alvin. Maybe even the medal. And if it wasn't Herman who threw it out, Philip sure likely did. 

Alvin looked over the tree and saw presents already on the floor. This made him even more sad, knowing he couldn't make one present to send. 

From the corner of Alvin's eye he saw one present left unwrapped. Alvin decided to just see who it was from or being sent to. But as he did, the present inside looked famillar. Like a shinning silver medal. 

Then, Alvin realized what it was; 

His medal. It was carefully tucked in a box. The Canadian medal he recieved, and what he had given to Philip when they roomed together. 

As Alvin got down on his feet carefully, he saw the note on the box.

_To Alvin._

_P. S. Please come back soon._

_from Philip._

Alvin looked at the gift for only a few seconds. Then, he felt tears down his face. Usually he wiped them off quickly, but Alvin didn't. 

His cousin, his little cousin he stood by since birth, was giving him back his medal. It felt strangely wrong, but he also felt proud. 

Then, Alvin also noticed a sketch next to the tree. A Sketchboard that was pictured as Alvin. Sandy's sketch! It was in a round box 

He couldn't contain it as he saw his cousin's gifts, unwrapped and being sent to him.

'Guess I ruined the surprise.' He thought to himself as he started to cry slightly. But he also managd to smile.

"Philip, I told you to get the door." The voice of his young middle cousin ranged through the house. Alvin tensed until he heard footsteps coming down.

"I didn't hear it. Dad still said he was visitng his friend's before work closes. I don't think he's here yet. Dad?" Said a younger voice. Philip.

Alvin was trying to brace himself for the moment he had been waiting for a month. 'Please forigve me. Please forgive me.'

"See? No one's here." Said Ten-Year old Phlip Levin. Sandy only groaned at his brother being a smart-ass.

"Well I thought the door opened. Look, if you want to go sleding now then why don't you go."

"It just isn't the same, y'know."

Sandy sighed. "Well go ahead, no one's coming over tonight anyway. It'll be pretty normal and the same like last time. Just go I'll be out in a minute."

"Care if I join you, then?" Alvin finally said to the 2 boys ignorant of what was standing in front of them.

For a moment, Sandy thought It was one of his friends, so he wasn't tense when he heard a voice in the living room. Then the voice sounded, very familar. And when they completely made a turn, they saw their 22-Year old cousin, Alvin.

"Hey." Was all Alvin manged to get out.

Neither of them moved. Worried of what to come next. 

Alvin gave one long stare at his cousins. Silence was all that ran through the house. 

Then the next minute, Sandy had crashed into Alvin's chest, his arms around his waist before they slid down the floor together. Immediately Alvin had kissed his cousin's forehead. Sandy voice ranged out in apolgies over and over again of "I should've listened to you,,,I'll never do It again,,,I'm sorry", but Alvin stroked his hair and smiled. Finally Alvin replied to Sandy's remorseful voice saying "There's nothing to frogive,,,I will always love you. The both of you. And if I would loose my left leg just to protect you, so be it. But no matter what,,,nothing can ever stop me from loving you."

Philip joined wraping his arms around Alvin before giving a sob. Alvin wiped the tears away from Phillie's checks. He knew he couldn't wipe away everything from him. Anti-semitism, racism, bigotry, hate. But they could stand up towards it. And that's what Alvin did. 

Philip almost gave a howl as the three boys had nuzzled to the floor. Both his cousin and brother had wrapped their arms around Philip to calm him. But really the yonger boy was happy that he couldn't control himself. It was their calm smoothing voice the cause Philip to regain his senses.

"Your're back." Philip's first words came out in a half sob.

Alvin smiled as Sandy allowed himself to stand up so he could fully hug his little baby cousin. He swore It was just like the day when he was born. Alvin held him gently and didn't hug him of course, but It felt like a embrace he couldn't forget. 

"I'll never forget you either, remember? I will never forget you Philip. Remember when I gave you my medal?" Philip noded. "I want you to keep it. Always." Alvin wiped the tears off Philip before kissing his forhead.

"But,,,,it was suppose to be a gift-"

"I don't really care about what presents I'll get. I have the best gift right now, being with you two again." Alvin tried not to cry again, but he couldn't help it.

Philip sat on Alvin's lap to embrace him.

"I'm sorry." Alvin whispered.

"Don't be, there is nothing to forgive." Philip said as he placed his forehead on Alvin's. Both looking into each other brown chocolate eyes as Philip cradled in Alvin's arms. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too, little mascot." Alvin chuckled. Philip laughed rembering Shushy's nickname for him.

Sandy then went on Alvin's right to hug them both, Alvin welcoming him on his lap as well.

"I love you both very much."

They were all unaware of the door opening to the house.

"Sandy. Philip. Is everything alright? I thought you both wanted to go sled-" Bess was cut off by the scene she was wintnessing in front of her.

Alvin didn't feel any flinch in his body as hesaw his aunt. He gently pulled both his cousin's up as he faced her in the eye. 

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Bess." 

Imeddiately, Bess started walking towards Alvin. Next, she sprang to him as she wrapped her hands around his neck into a full embrace. Letting the tears flow, she whispered, "Merry Christmas."

The door to the apartment shut. Alvin, still hugging his aunt, knew who was coming next. If Herman didn't want to see him, fine. If Herman told him to leave, then he'll leave. And If Herman decided to disown him right now, then he'll promise never to bother him again. But he knew he wouldn't go down without an explanation.

"Bess, you want me to take the boys to the park? We still have time before dinner, and Monty's not coming so we should just be normal toni-" Then he saw him. 

Alvin didn't flinch or move nervously as his uncle soon faced towards him. 

Herman faced his nephew. The boy who was a babe when he held him when he became an uncle at 19. Since Alvin was 6, he took care of him for 14 years, 16 if so. Alvin had been the eldest child in the household. Was a role model for his cousins whom were basically like his own brothers. He raised him before he had Sandy, before Philip. 

Alvin was suppose to be the 'good' son. Someone to look over his cousins. But he had became a insufferable figure in his eyes. He had lied, cheat, and continued his ways of holligans. He left his family, came back after beign injured, continued to lie and be a thug, and then leave only to come back with a fiancee and fight his father figure. His nephew had been nothing a small-time hood through their lives and just never seemed to do what his family wanted him to do. 

Alvin himself knew this. He couldn't offically look at Herman knowing he caused angst in the family again. 

Alvin started. "Uncle Herman,,,I know this may not be the best time to apologize or show up,,,but I came here to tell you,,,,,,I'm sorry,"

No Response was made. So Alvin kept going.

"You've raised me since I was 6 years old. Even before mom died, you helped me throughout my whole life. I couldn't be happier when you took me in. And I wanted to prove that I was like a son to you. Even when we had our bad days, we always made up to each other."

"I left to Canada, because I wanted to fight the facist. For our people. I wouldn't leave to abadon this family but I did it prove,,,that I'm at least worth something. I know it was a bad decision to just leave, knowing it was illegal, but you know what, this country itself has done even more illegal things like in Germany, so if Lindbergh was going to be preisdent, then why shouldn't I do something they would hate?"

"When I came back, losing my right leg, I became broken again. I became a stupid kid and yes I was doing bad things towards Philip because of my influence. But I was just trying to live my life again. To adjust to what America had become. And in the end it broke me, Mr. Wishnow's death, half of our neighbor's moving, America siding with the Axis. I couldn't live here,,,with political differences and views destroying our home than it did before. I'm sorry I left again, Herman, I really am. But i couldn't live in this chaotic household falling apart."

Alvin took a moment to dig in what he said. He looked over to Sandy whom had a guilt expression on his face. He rubbed his younger cousin's back, knowing what they did to each other was selfish, but Sandy knew he caused it the most. 

Alvin went on "In Philedelphia, I had to do what I had to do to survive. It felt terrible to me but I did it because I had to survive. I became in the end, the people whom I despised. Mobsters, gangsters, disgrace to the Jewish people. But I became them,,,,because,,,"

Silence once again was all that was heard in the Levin household.

"Because, why?" Herman finally talked after just seeing his nephew.

Alvin looked around nervously, hoping it was just his family.

"Is,,,,wait is Seldon here?"

"We dropped him off at his aunt's for the holidays. He'll be back on new year's day." Bess answered.

Alvin took a moment before beggining. 

"I,,,there's something I should tell you. Only you. You can't share it with anyone else. Espically to, erm,,wel, uh your,,aunt-"

"Evelyn isn't part of this family any more. She's dead to us like Lindbergh is." Bess said again. Alvin was stunned by his aunt's words, but he understood. Evelyn had betrayed the family a long time ago when she joined the OAA, and would pay the ultimate price for the rest of her life.

"Well, you still can't tell. At least until the war's over. When we've won." Alvin said nervosuly.

Herman seemed confused now. He knew Alvin was hiding something. Something very important that he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Well,,,,your secrets safe with us if your just say it." Herman finally spoke.

Alvin tensed up. Would Herman blame him? He probably most certainley will. Maybe even blame him for Mrs. Wishnow's death. 

Lindbergh's dissapearance caused the riots and panic. He'll disown him right now if he knew. But Alvin couldn't live with it any longer. 

"It's a long story, but you'll get it by the end." Alvin breathed in. Sandy put his hand on his cousin's shoulder for comfort. Philip also took in Alvin's hand. Alvin sat down on the couch, As did Herman and the rest. Alvin gave a long sigh before begginning. 

Finally after a month of hell and deep emptiness that ranged inside the Newark native, Alvin told them everything.

How he met Billy again and got involved in overthrowing Lindbergh, his role in the resistance against Lindbergh, how he was the one who spotted Lindberghs plane, causing it to be shot down by his fellow comrades, him realizing it by the next day. How he got Minna to protect him. How he was able to avoid getting caught, to being the Jewish person like Steinham, whom he alaways despised. Alvin did apologize for how he acted. For what he even caused if it helped made sense. And of course for how he fought with Herman.

He had allowed his new position, his expereinces change him, and turned against his family.

Sandy and Philip exchanged glances, then were silent. Bess was floored by this news. Herman couldn't even look more dumbfounded.

Alvin just looked down at the floor. Feeling more ashamed than he did when he used his money from his disability pension and Herman's weekly paychecks on crap games, when he ran off to Pennsylvania than trying to work things out, when he himself became an oppurtunist, and when he physically fight with his uncle when he raised him for 7 years. Alvin, no matter what they would do, would accept their decision of allowing him to stay, or the entire family abadoning him for what he caused. He honestly would even go to jail if it just meant for his entire family to be safe.

Then, slowly, Philip got off the chair, and then embraced Alvin tightly, and so did his older cousin. 

Just another moment of silence between the two. Then Sandy came over.

The three boys were like connected, like marbles, not letting go.

Cautiously, Bess got up. She looked at her husand, still in a shocked trance. As he look up at her, he saw the corner of Bess's eyes pleading with him. 'Please', was what Herman saw in his wife's teary blue eyes. Herman went down to look at the floor as his wife went up to hug her nephew and sons together.

"Aunt Bess,,,,,I,,,I really didn't know and-"

"Shh." She put her finger tip to his lip before Alvin listened to what she had to say. "None of us knew what would happen Alvin. But you saved not only America, our land, our freedom," Bess started to cry as she never felt so happy in her life after 2 months of chaos that finally brought back peace. "You saved the world. You changed the tide of the war. None of us wanted this but they would attack soon. But because of you, you have helped push the Nazi's back away in Russia. Lindbergh's been exposed, Many jews, our neighbors, have come back, and you,,, you saved us all." She gently kissed his cheecks and held his head high. "You saved us all, Alvin Levin, that's something I'll ever forget in my lifetime."

Alvin smiled. He gently let Sandy and Philip go. He stood up and faced his uncle. Herman was still looking at the floor before having the guts to look up. His face had the look of guilt. Guilt about himself, or the fact that Alvin killed Lindbergh? Alvin tensed up. He knew what to expect. Herman to jump up and beat him to death for what his actions caused. Or grab him by the neck, dragging him out, then screaming never come back here again, like what aunt Bess did to Evelyn. Saying he loved him but he'll never forgive him. Herman still looked at his nephew as he rose up on his feet from the couch. Alvin was now praying inside his head that this would go by quickly than the last time. A minute pratically passed, and Alvin knew to just get it done and over with. So he spoke up.

"If you don't want me hear, I'll leave. I know I'm responsible for this. But I have always loved you, Uncle Herman. You pratically raised me. I was literally just an only child to then the eldest of 3 boys. I never meant to upset you. I just wanted to be myslef. But I know you cared for me. You always did. Please, just understand,,,,I wanted to be a good infuence on Sandy and Philip. Their role model. I was like their older brother for years. I never meant to hurt them and I'm sorry if I did. But I cared for them to be themselves,,,in a good way. I never meant to hurt your ideas, I just wanted to be something more. I never meant to run away,,I,,,I don't know but I just had to fight for what I believe in. I know you meant the best for me. But please, just find it in your heart, or head or whatever,,that" Alvin's voice started to crack. He looked down at his feet again to not look at his uncle, ashamed of him no doubt. Maybe not for Lindbergh, but ashamed that he became a man like Steinham, from a lazy bum hooligan to a rich obnoxious bussiness man. Alvin's tears came up again, spilling to the floor from his eyes. But even as he became broken, he began to say his maybe last words to his uncle for the last time. "I did it,,,for you." A few seconds passed and finally Alvin looked up. He was shocked to see his uncle witha sympathy look. But it still looked like guilt. But neverless, Alvin continued.

"I did it because I was tired of the hate. Anti-semitism. We gave our religion into the bible and into christianity, but many of the fucking dumb shit American Firster's think they created everyting. That we don't matter, like the italians, blacks, slavic and many more don't matter to the goyim. I was fucking tired of it. I wanted to show not just Lindbergh, or the anti-semite bastards, but Hitler, Nazi Germany and the whole fucking world whom we really are. That even no matter what they do, we'll never leave. We'll never die out. That our religion, our people,,matter just like evryone else and every other culture in this world. I did it to fight back, even with my right leg gone."

"I did it for our family. For what Grandpa would've done maybe. He couldn't fight all those rioters in the progroms back in the Ukraine, but his wisodm gave me strength to show them here we alaways fight back. Sometimes I did wish they stayed in Ukraine, after the revolution, maybe we could've had a better life there. Even if it's under communism. But when he told me,,,when you told me,,how life is,,even if they're are people here who think were less,,,we still stay to our grounds. And there's more to it. I'll never forget it. That's why I'm proud to be an american."

"But most importantly,,,,I did it because,,,,I wanted my family back. I wanted it to be how it used to. Sandy sketching around the niegborhood, impressing the girls, Philip playing with his friends, E-Aunt Evelyn coming over,,,laughing and talking with Aunt Bess. Even when Uncle Monty came over he still had good jokes to tell and you and him had good laughs. Sometime he brought Aunt Tilly and the girls over. Linda and I didn't alaways get along,,,but sometimes we did and laughed. Like when they came to graudation. Annette would also have good laughs to tell as well with Sandy, Phillip and me. Summit Avenue, wether it rained or shined bright, was always my home. Where our people lived. I joined them because we had to take back our country from the facist and that's what we did. Even if it was treasonous, Lindbergh himself in the end proved whom he really was, as did his administration. I didn't want to live knowing what he would do to us next,,,so i fought bakc and this time won. And If I had to do it over again to destory Hitler and the Nazi's as well as all the facist,,,so be it. But I did it,,,,because I love America.I love my family. I,,I love you. and I'm not gonna let anyone take that away from me. **Never**."

"And if we can't be on the same terms, then I won't cause any harm or shame to-"

It wasn't long as Herman grabbed Alvin, and hugged him like there was no tomrrow. He embraced him than he did before.

Bess, Sandy and Philip joined in. Hugging each other.

Both men had started to crack their voices.

"I am proud of you, Alvin, I always was."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Herman. I really am."

"Don't be,,,you made me prouder than ever." Herman said throught his teary voice. 

The family kneeled down on the ground as they cried, laughed and hugged. It seemed like almost hours but no one really cared. They finally had each other. 

Herman kissed Alvin's forehead as he let his nephew's head rest of his shoulder. He took in Bess's hand. Both parents looking proud in their tears. 

Minutes had gone by as Alvin finally stood up. Herman did as well. Bess was already up, deciding to quickly check the kitchen and Sandy and Philip stayed behind.

As Alvin finally faced his uncle with relief, he spoke up again.

"Look, Herman,,,I,,,I am sorry if I acted, y'know,,,,obnoxious, a bum or just a total-"

"Asshole?"

The boys looked at their man of the house. Then laughed, even as Herman made a jokingly gester to Philip with his finger close to his mouth to not tell their mother.

"Yeah, an ass. But I am sorry how I reacted,,I was just,,,,you know," Alvin couldn't say the rest.

Herman sighed. He knew it was his turn.

"I'm sorry to, Alvin. I am. I was glad to see you for one thing. But,,,I still had my stress after everything. I wasn't right to say those things to you,,,but I still just wanted you to look at things better."

"Yeah, me too." Alvin replied. "Your forgiven."

"You as well." Herman hugged him again. 

Bess was watching as she began to go through the doorway. 

"I have one last earond to run." She said before grabbing her coat. "Just,,I'll be back in a few okay?" Herman nodded. As she left, Herman felt it was time to tell the boys how he felt, not needing his wife to reassure him, as Bess wanted him to do it for himself.

"Come here, boys." Both Sandy and Philip went to the couch with Alvin as Herman sighed to say what they all had to hear.

"Look,,,I know,even before this all happened, that I wasn't a complete great father. I made mistakes that weren't a good lesson and was narrow minded as Eveleyn was, I do know that now. But even adults make mistakes,,and we all learn from our mistakes. I may not have been the best father in the world, or best Jewish father in the world or even the greatest Jewish-American father of all time, but in the end, me and your mother had 2 amazing boys, and an amazing nephew as well." Herman turned to the 3 of them proudly. "All I wanted for you three, was just to continue our values in life, not take them for granted, and to be a proud American. If there's just somwhere you can keep it all, than that's enough for me."

"I will dad. I promise I'll be good in life. No matter what happens." Sandy asnwered.

"Me too." Philip said as he hugged his father. 

Alvin stood by, watching how his 2 little cousin's had grown. He felt sad, but happy for growing to be brighter than expected. He looked at his uncle again. "Me Three." He added. 

Herman laughed as they all embraced again.

Bess enterted the house again. 

"Mom weren't you going out?" Sandy asked.

"I did, I delievred something. To your Aunt."

Silence came before Bess spoke up qiickly. 

"I didn't deliver it to her persoanlly, I contacted a Neighbor of hers. It's cash they'll need. I'm only doing it for her,,,because I love her. Even though she caused much damage."

Herman walked towards his wife to comfort her. But Bess was fine. She still had her family here and now. 

"It dosen't matter. Maybe we'll recouncile, but we still need time."She sighed as her sons and husband comforted her. "But at least one of us already did it." She said in Herman's arms.

Alvin smiled as he looked up to his family happily. 

"Then, uh,,,I don't know about tonight. Seem's like it's just another normal night here."

"Yeah, nothing special. What about Minna?"Herman asked.

"Well, they're throwing a part back in Philly,,,but I did brought some of my clothes and stuff over in case-"

"Stay over." Bess finished for him. 

Alvin looked almost dazed at the idea. But smiled brighter. "Wouldn't mind if I do."

"Me and Philip were going sledding for a while. Wanna come, like the old days." Asked Sandy.

"Only if I do the steering."

"Well your on." Laughed Sandy. 

The Levin's started planning everything tomrrow of going to grandma's, and Alvin planned to hang out with his friend, Shushy, Herman finally respect that. This finally brought a warm presence to the Levin house hold.

"Uncle Herman?"

"Mm-hm?" 

"Thanks,,,and,,happy holidays." Alvin hugged him again, with a big grin and approving face.

"Well, Merry Christmas." Herman laughed as he embraced his boys. 

Life may not be the same as it was before, but nothing would stop the Levin's and their lives of happiness and joy. And life after the war ended with Hitler's death and the Nazi's defeat and surrender of Japan, ending the axis powers for good, Proved that. Nothing ever stopped the Levin's again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is my first work so sorry again if they're are mistakes. But I did this for my love of the series and characters.


End file.
